Death of the Sky
by Magus Lyina Starshine
Summary: How Grafl and Falma died in the first place. Scrapped up what I could from the wiki for the story and personalities. One-shot. Rated T for very mild language, injury, character death (obviously) and paranoia. First-person POV, shifting between Grafl and Falma. Sorry if they are OOC, as I said, I scrapped up what I could. Reviews are always welcome!
1. Death of the Sky

**Sky King Falma:**

I walked through a thick forest, dark colored leaves crunching beneath my feet, a fresh, cool autumn air everywhere. I was on my way back to mine and Grafl's airship, having done a quick scouting about, since there wasn't currently any gods going about wrecking everything. It was strange, however, since before a few days ago we - meaning every human in Grand Gaia - were under relentless barrage. _The calm before the storm_, I thought just as a radio attached to a small belt started going off. "Falma! Get your fat ass over here! The leader of the gods decided that today was a lovely day for a stroll near our airship!" I heard Grafl shout through the radio as I picked it up. I could hear chaos happening in the background. "On my way!" I spoke loudly into the radio as I dashed off towards the airship.

**Sky Emperor Grafl:**

The leader of the gods was easily the size of the Tower of Mistral, maybe even the Tower of Morgan. The idea is, it was HUGE, and it was starting to shake the airship with both its hands, making me nearly lose my footing. I nearly fell over, but caught myself quickly. I started shooting at the god, causing lightning to come from the sky and hit him wherever I shot. The god roared, and dunked the zeppelin-like airship down to the ground. I cried out in surprise, and shouted into the radio again, "Damnit Falma, get here soon!" as the ground swiftly approached.

**Sky King Falma:**

I was nearing the airship, and I couldn't believe my eyes. A large, shadowy shape, I couldn't describe it even if my life depended on it, was standing tall and throwing down the airship. Despite my exhaustion, I roared and charged even faster towards the god, dual-wielding my golden swords, which were sparking with thunder and lightning. The landscape was barren except for a few shrubs, but that just made it easier. I finally reached the airship, and the foot of the leader of the gods. Luckily, the airship didn't hit the ground, but was pretty damn close by only a few meters. I saw Grafl on his back, shooting up at the god. "About time you got here!" he yelled at me. "It's not like I was going to let you have all the glory!" I shouted back as I dashed up the gods' leg, slicing it at every chance I got, lighting blasting it every hit.

**Sky Emperor Grafl:**

I shot back on my feet, all the while shooting at the god, trying not to hit Falma as he dashed up it's body. The ship was slowly flying back up again, after the close call with the ground. The god let out an ear-splitting cry, and I had to stop firing for a moment to cover my ears, and I saw Falma do the same, even if he was still running. The god seized it's chance and clawed at the top of the airship, where the gasses keeping it afloat were held. Both me and Falma stopped covering our ears, and I saw him glance at the airship, but continued attacking the god. I looked back and forth, and the airship was quickly plummeting to the ground. _What do I do?!_ I thought desperately as the speed of the falling ship and the force of gravity started making me float slightly upwards. Seeing nothing else to be done, I started trying to make my way over to the god, hoping to maybe grab hold of its' arm or something.

**Sky King Falma:**

I was at the gods' shoulder, trying to slash at what I think was its neck. I jumped up and slashed all around it's head, slightly manipulating some of the electricity in the air to help. I could do nothing but watch as mine and Grafl's ship plummeted, and he attempted to make his way over to the god. What happened next shocked me even more than the leader of the gods attacking us in the first place.

**Sky Emperor Grafl:**

_Almost there!_ I tried to grab the god's knee, but it looked down and saw me. Noticed that I was still alive. I heard it chuckle, a booming sound that echoed throughout Grand Gaia, and reached down. It simply flicked me with a human-like hand, knocking me and my only hope of surviving the fall away. I quickly stormed through my thoughts, trying to see what I could do. Maybe I could try bending the electric current in the air like Falma? I concentrated, and sure enough, I could feel my fall slowing down. Not stopping completely, but slowing. I tried pushing myself forward, and it worked. I smiled and laughed despite the dire circumstances, and aimed my gun at the god's head, my careful marksmanship practice making me avoid hitting Falma, and soon the god was covered in lighting bolts that were rapidly hitting it.

**Sky King Falma:**

I'm not shocked by a lot of things, but seeing Grafl just flicked aside like that, made me furious. I slashed at the god with my blades, each strike like a cannon blow, and summoning a bolt of lightning along with them. Then I heard gunshots from down below, and when I looked, I couldn't help but laugh, while still attempting to kill the god. Grafl was manipulating the electric currents! I heard through my radio while seeing Grafl's lips move, talking. "What're you looking at! Come on, let's finish this guy off!" He said, but I could see him smiling. Now, I hit with even more force than before, seeing my best friend alive making my attacks damage the god heavily. Then, it turned around and looked me right in my eyes. What happened next, I couldn't help. I froze from fear, still in mid-strike. The god's eyes were filled with pure darkness and terror. I then heard a booming voice, but the god's "mouth" didn't move. Apparently Grafl heard it, too.

**Sky Emperor Grafl:**

_"You pests are becoming very much of an annoyance. Be gone."_ I could only guess the god had said. I realized I was the only one attacking, seeing at Falma and the god had entered what was soon becoming a staring contest, and Falma was losing. Then, in my stomach where the god had hit me earlier, was a burning sensation. I hissed in pain, but kept shooting, but the burning only increased with every bullet shot. _What the?!_ I thought, curling into a ball and clutching my stomach, but still held part of my concentration into slowing my fall, since I was still a fatal distance up about the ground. I glanced up at Falma, silently cheering him on to win.

**Sky King Falma:**

I could see the gods' shadowy clawed hand approaching me through the corner of my eye, but I still couldn't move. Why couldn't I move?! I struggled to break out of whatever trance I was in, but then, I realized the gods' hand wasn't approaching me, but Grafl. I could see him curled up, clutching his stomach for some reason. Even if he was still maintaining the slow fall, it wouldn't be of much help soon. I could see Grafl slightly smile, and he aimed his gun at the gods' head with a visibly shaking arm, and shot. The god turned towards him, and that was all I needed. I suddenly broke from whatever trance I was in, and stabbed my right-handed sword into its' temple, but that didn't do anything to stop it from grabbing Grafl and throwing him down into the ground.

**Sky Emperor Grafl:**

Even though the god fell for my distraction, and Falma's stab, it wasn't enough. As it's fist surrounded me, it was pitch black for a moment, breaking my concentration of floating. I could see the ground swiftly approaching after the god throwing me down, and I was approaching it face-first. No matter what I tried, not only was a paralyzed, but I also couldn't manipulate the electrical currents anymore. I closed my eyes, and spoke into the radio, "Falma, listen. Beat this damn god, but don't take all the glory, all right?" A sharp pain was all that happened after, before dark numbness and a bright light.

**Sky Legend Falma:**

No. Grafl can't possibly have died, that's like seeing a pig with wings. Yet I could see him, laying on the ground, not moving, not even breathing. I didn't care how I was able to see him from this distance, but I was filled with fury at the god. The rage of revenge. My blades began to light up with lightning going up and down them, and a new purpose filled in me. I no longer cared about anything but killing this god. "My friends are here with me, in my blades!" I roared as I once again charged at the god with newfound strength. Each slash was stronger than anything before, each lightning bolt summoned was a spark of pure power. Through my cloud of rage and thunder, I didn't even notice that the god had clawed me in my back, leg, Achilles tendon, and basically all my body was covered in claw marks, along with both my blood and ichor, the blood of the god. Earlier, I would be dead by now, but now, I was stronger than ever before. Eventually, the god faded into a mix of shadow and ichor, near dead, if not already dead, leaving behind a faint whisper of revenge. I gently, yet quickly, floated down to where the corpse of Grafl lay. Tears ran down my face as I knelt before my dead friend. However, my wounds overcame me, my strength fading now that the god was beaten. I collapsed, and as everything was fading into numbness, I heard Grafl telling me, "Was wondering when you'd get here. Pretty lonely, I don't know a single person here."

**Epilogue:**

It definitely wasn't the end of Grafl and Falma's lives, however, since not very long after a Summoner claiming to be questing to defeat the Four Fallen Gods summoned them both, and were able to walk Grand Gaia once more.

((So, that's my idea of how Grafl and Falma died in the first place. I had a lot of fun writing this, even though I wanted to delay their deaths as much as I could, and quickly escalate the fighting. :D Reviews are always appreciated!

If you want to add me on Brave Frontier my User ID is on my profile. My current team is:

Magistra Lira (leader)

Red Blade Farlon

Gun Goddess Serin

Gold Knight Rina

Head Chef Lancia

:) ))


	2. I KNOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT

((**BUT...**

**I'm thinking of re-writing this...**

**No, don't worry the original is still going to be there I'm just gonna post the rewritten one here or something! Just tell me if you think I should or not. I'm just not completely pleased with it .-. Review or PM me your opinion! :) Thanks!**))


End file.
